Mithra
Mithra is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. He is a Sorcerer and can be found in the Lost Forest. Background Mithra led the military of Fraelgard, a country that existed on an island south of the continent from 80 C.C. to 234 C.C. It is said Mithra was behind the construction of hidden fortresses at key points on the island that fended off would-be invaders from the continent. However, a mistake by a subordinate raised suspicions of treason against the king. During a battle in 145 C.C. Mithra was left to die on the battlefield and was eventually captured. For the entire year he was held captive in a dungeon, Mithra was subjected to unspeakable tortures, yet never betrayed his country. When his corpse was later delivered to Fraelgard without eyes, ears or tongue, the king is said to have broken down in tears at his own shameful folly. Despite his tragic end, Mithra remains level-headed and has no trouble accepting whatever fate has in store for him. He is grateful to Silmeria for having chosen him, stating that she helped him regain enough of his powers to be able to make a living for himself. After the Sovereign's Rite in Dipan, he is also able to sense that she is in distress, despite the fact that his connection to her was severed after his release. He also mentions feeling a bond with the land in the Lost Forest region, saying that he spent a lot of time there during his previous life. Battle Mithra is a very good Sorcerer, especially considering he is the first one you get. He is the first to learn Might Reinforce, proceeds to obtain Sap Power relatively quickly and has good Great Magic. However, he lacks Chaotic Rune, and other Sorcerers will eventually catch up to him. He will join your party with a Ruby Mace and a Cloak. His initial skill is Break Up. Attack Spells *'Frigid Damsel' - Initial *'Lightning Bolt' - Level 8 *'Fire Storm' - Level 16 *'Poison Blow' - Level 28 *'Prismatic Missile' - Level 43 *'Dark Saviour' - Level 55 Menu Magic *'Normalize' - Level 5 *'Glacial Blizzard' - Level 10 *'Might Reinforce' - Level 12 *'Thunder Storm' - Level 18 *'Heal' - Level 20 *'Sap Power' - Level 22 *'Guard Reinforce' - Level 25 *'Invoke Feather' - Level 30 *'Spell Reinforce' - Level 32 *'Explosion' - Level 34 *'Dampen Magic' - Level 36 *'Sap Guard' - Level 38 *'Earth Grave' - Level 41 *'Astral Maze' - Level 45 *'Spiritual Thorn' - Level 48 *'Reflect Sorcery' - Level 51 Does not learn: Chaotic Rune Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Mithra is an Ice Sorcerer. As such, he uses the Great Magic Tidal Wave. He will say "Follow the path to destruction!" before using it. Relic Location A staff in the last area of the Lost Forest, standing in a pool of water next to the save point. Mithra is the only possible option. He will not say anything when you materialize him. Release Information When you are about to release Mithra, he will ask "Have you finished with my powers?" If you then choose to release him, he will say "I will treasure the life you have given me." Upon being released, Mithra will return to the Lost Forest, closer to the entrance of the Royal Underground Path. He will give you a Holy Water of Mithra if you go see him before the end of Chapter 4 and another one right before the final boss (you will need to load from the final save point). Conversation Since Mithra's story is self-contained, he has no battle conversations with any other Einherjar. Etymology Mithra is the name of a deity of justice in Zoroastrianism http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zoroastrianism, an ancient Persian religion. His function as an all-knowing, all-seeing defender of truth has led him to be described as "Mithra...of the thousand ears, and of the myriad eyes" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mithra, which is ironic, considering Mithra's fate in this game. Trivia *Mithra has the same voice actor as Khanon, Gerald, Guilm and Ehlen. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *Mithra is one of four Einherjar who have a 100% chance of being obtained from their relics. The other three are Khanon, Seluvia and Aegis. All four are also Sorcerers. *Despite him being an Einherjar and having no major role in the game, Mithra's recruitment is mandatory, as it happens during a storyline cutscene. The only other Einherjar whose recruitment is mandatory is Dylan, but, unlike Mithra, he plays an integral part in the game's plot and cannot be released. *Mithra is the only Ice Sorcerer in the game besides Aegis. Every other basic element (Fire, Earth, Lightning) is represented by three Sorcerers. It also follows that the first and last recruitable Einherjar in the game are both Ice Sorcerers. *Mithra is the "oldest" of Silmeria's Einherjar, having lived and died centuries before the others. There are about 660 years of difference between him and the "youngest" Einherjar, Millidia. This suggests that Silmeria has been the active Valkyrie on Midgard for about six centuries. Since she still has Einherjar with her at the time of the game, she presumably could not have undergone a successeful Sovereign's Rite in the meantime. *An item named after him, the Holy Water of Mithra, is featured in ''Valkyrie Profile''. Gallery File:373361-90328_6_2.jpg|Mithra being materialized by Silmeria File:VP2_Char-Mithra.jpg|Mithra's victory pose ---- Category:Character Category:Male Category:Einherjar Category:Sorcerer